Pups and the broken spirit (secret santa for sonic the fox)
Merry christmas sonic the fox from crescenttherangerpup98 and all his OCs. Hope you see this soon. and hope u like it. Summary Is almost christmas time and Rosalia has her christmas spirit broken due to her past. Now skye will give herself the ask to cheer her friend up. will she do it or Rosalia wont smile at christmas again. Story Christmas was around the corner in adventure bay. All the pups were happy, buying gifts for their friends, decorating their pup houses and looking for sweets of all kinds. A huge tree stood in front of the lookout, a pine tree to be exact. It was decorated with lights of many colour. Red, blue, yellow, purple. The lights flickered in order and following the rhythm of the christmas carols. A shining star was placed on top of it. Just looking at it filled the heart of all the pups with joy and christmas spirit, or did it’s light really reach all of their hearts? Inside of a small pup house, on the feet of the tower. A pup was trapped into a deep sorrow. Why would anyone be sad near these season? After all her birthday was on christmas eve. She opened her purple eyes and walked out of the pup house. The outside of the house was left with no decoration compared to her friends’. Skye walked up to her noticing the frown on her face that showed an extreme level of disgust towards the decoration. -It’s been a whole year Rosalia...Hasn’t it?-The cockapoo asked her concerned about the pups’ pain and hatred towards the season. Rosalia just stared blankly at her like if she had said something offensive. She didn’t want to talk about her birthday. She didn’t want to talk about christmas eve. She didn’t even want these season to come. Offended, she walked away feeling the locket next to her tag pounding against her chest as she sped up towards big view trail. It took her about an hour to get there by foot. But she didn’t want anyone to notice she left. Sadly, she wasn’t able to do so. Skye decided to follow her in secret knowing she would need someone to be with her in one of her hardest moments. “Rosalia...I…”. Skye said before being stopped by the akita inu who directed a mean look towards her. -You know how many times I have been wished a merry christmas? Do you know how many people have tried to get me to celebrate these days?! Do you even know how it feels to be asked to celebrate the death of your mother?!- Rosalia said as tears started to overflow her eyes-Just leave me alone! I don’t wanna hear what you got to say! Skye just dropped her head as she saw her friend this torn appart. Normally Rosalia would be kinder. Normally she would listen to what one had to say. But this time her heart was closed to other’s words. Anything people said was rejected by it thinking it would be related to the season, even if it was just to have a talk, or because a friend was concerned, she would just ignore it and yell. Skye decided to let her be and walk back to the lookout, but she couldn’t just leave her friend in pain. She had to do something. She went to the other pups who were talking about their favourite part about christmas. -Guys, I think we got a real emergency right now-She said as she got close. After she caught the other pups’ attention she explained the situation. They had noticed how she felt. Not only was she sad about the events on her birthday, but basically her christmas spirit was destroyed. She couldn’t see the decoration without being emotionally hurt, she didn’t want to hear the words “Merry christmas”. And if someone tried to give her a gift, she would reject it right away. Knowing they had to do something that wouldn’t offend her they set off with the task of finding the right gift. Something that even though it wouldn’t cheer her up, it would show her that despite all that has happened, people aren’t trying to make her celebrate the loss of her mother. The answer to this predicament was simple, a card with all the wishes her friends had for her. Each of the pups would get a turn to write a small note from their own choice. It soon was ready and with no decoration since she would get aggravated by that. They hid it on her pup house and awaited for her to arrive. Rosalia arrived late at night, around midnight. She was very sleepy and laid down on her bed, only to feel the piece of paper on her back. Curious, she picked it up and read it. “If you ever need us, we are here for you”. “Christmas isn’t about celebrating, is about being with those you care about”. These and many messages filled the paper. Rosalia’s frown soon turned into a small smile before she laid her head on the pillow. -Maybe...there is a reason to celebrate-She said before falling asleep.